Melody's Song
by Allanna Stone
Summary: When A.C. meet a girl with several secrets tied to the sea, sparks fly, passions become uncontrollable and love takes over.
1. Chapter 1

**Arthur's Mermaid**

**I do not own Smallville.**

**SUMMERY;**

**When A.C. meet a girl with several secrets tied to the sea, sparks fly, passions become uncontrollable and love takes over.**

King Neptune, his beautiful wife, Queen Jicarilla and their seven daughters were sunbathing on a small island in the middle of the Pacific Ocean. The couple watched as six of their daughters happily splashed around in the waves, their scaled legs shimmering with colors as they ran from one sea rock to a lump of seaweed and back again.

Jicarilla smiled at the bundle in her arms. Nestled inside the blankets was newborn Princess Melody of the Seven Seas. She was gumming her silver that the king had specially made for her when she was born. The locket was in the shape of a silver seashell with her name enscribed in swirling letters on the front. The seashells opened to show miniature portraits of her parents and sisters. Each one of her sisters had one, with their own names carved into the lockets.

Suddenly, the merpeople heard the sound of horses trotting towards them. In a panic, eight of the merpeople made it into the water before the queen realized that in her haste to get away, she had accidently left behind her youngest daughter.

_**"MELODY!"**_ shrieked Queen Jicarilla, breaking free of her husband's hold on her and swimming up to the surface.

She arrived at the surface and hid herself behind some searocks as she watched the humans.

"Robert, what's that on the beach?" Jicarilla felt her heart drop as she watched the female jump off of her horse and run to Melody. "Robert, it's a child!" The queen watched as the human gently picked up her daughter, cradling her in her arms. She was willowy with blond hair that curled around her heart shaped face, framing green eyes and dimples. She wore a white dress that flowed and molded close to her body as a brisk and playful wind began to blow.

"She must be a survivor of a shipwreck." The man got off his own horse and went to go stand next to the woman. He was tall and well built, with a slowly receding hairline and laugh lines. "What's that around her neck?"

The woman picked up the locket and opened it. "This must be her family!" she cried as she looked at the paintings. A tear began to fall down her cheek. "Robert, these girls look so young!"

"Come on dear, we should be getting back to the manor now." Robert gently led his wife back to the horses, where she mounted while still holding the child.


	2. Chapter 2

**Arthur's Mermaid**

**I do not own Smallville.**

**SUMMERY;**

**When A.C. meet a girl with several secrets tied to the sea, sparks fly, passions become uncontrollable and love takes over.**

**CHAPTER 1**

**My Name is Melody**

**PART I**

_**NINETEEN YEARS LATER…**_

AC was taking his normal tour through SeaWorld in Florida. He had made it a habit to stop bye and visit his sea friends, to make sure that they weren't being mistreated or abused.

_Rest my little darling__  
__You've had a busy day__  
__The sun is a'falling__  
__And it's time for me to say_

AC looked around to see where the beautiful voice was coming from.

_Hush, hush, hush little mermaid,__  
__Good night.__  
__Hush, hush little mermaid,__  
__Sleep tight.__  
__Close your eyes,__  
__Close your eyes and lay down your head,__  
__In your peaceful ocean bed.__  
__Have a snooze, please, like I said and__  
__Hush, hush, hush little mermaid,__  
__Good night.__  
__Hush little mermaid,__  
__Sleep tight._

It took him a moment to realize that the singing was coming from the loudspeakers.

_ "Come one, come all, and meet Melody, the Magical Mermaid Princess, here at SeaWorld, only this summer!"_ cried someone over the loud speakers before they went silent.

AC was now intrigued. He made his way to the giant glass walled pool. The benches were crowded with little girls and their families.

A hush came over the crowd as a little girl in a wetsuit cam "onstage".

"My name is Ursula, and I am the announcer," the little girl announced in an official voice, causing AC to chuckle.

Finally, the young girl announced Melody, and a giant clamshell was revealed from behind ruby red curtains. For a moment, nothing happened. Then…

"_My name is Melody__  
__And I want to be free__  
__It is your sorrow__  
__That has made a slave of me__  
__Forgive me__  
__Forgive__  
__But you are all I know__  
__Forgive me for leaving__"_

A slow mournful song began to play as the clamshell slowly opned…

"_The day is breaking now__  
__It's time to go away__  
__I'm so afraid to leave__  
__But more afraid to stay__  
__Forgive me__  
__For leaving__  
__The sadness in your eyes__  
__Forgive me__"_

… to reveal a mermaid. A real live mermaid. AC knew that she wasn't a fake by the way her tail was shaped.

"_Let the wind and ocean water__  
__Wash across your hands__  
__Wash away a thousand footsteps__  
__Wash us all away__  
__Like sand"_

Melody stretched, then she dove into the water. Everyone could see her swimming in the clear water as fish paraded into the glass tank, dolphins swam to nuzzle the mermaid then dart away playfully.

"_The sky has fallen__  
__Now the earth is dry and torn__  
__I know you're tired__  
__From the violence of the storm__  
__I love you__"_

Melody hooked her hands onto the dorsal fin of a dolphin, who happily skipped on top of the water several times before jumping into the air with Melody hanging on for dear life. All of the girls loudly squealed at the display; the flash of hundreds of cameras going off blinded AC.

"_I love you__  
__But you are all I know__  
__Forgive me__"_

Melody continued to play with her friends as the song went on. AC was captivated by the beautiful mermaid girl.

"_Let the wind and ocean water__  
__Wash across your hands__  
__Wash away a thousand footsteps__  
__Wash us all away_

_Let the wind and ocean water__  
__Wash across your hands__  
__Wash away a thousand memories__  
__Wash us all away__  
__Like sand"_

The little girls crowded around the glass walls as Melody waved to them and smiled, bubbles exiting her mouth as she giggled.

"_My name is Melody__  
__(Her name is Melody)__  
__My name is Melody__  
__(Her name is Melody)__  
__My name is Melody"_


	3. Chapter 3

**Arthur's Mermaid**

**I do not own Smallville.**

**SUMMERY;**

**When A.C. meet a girl with several secrets tied to the sea, sparks fly, passions become uncontrollable and love takes over.**

**CHAPTER 2**

**INTRODUCTIONS**

**PART II**

AC took a few deep breaths before approaching the door with a silver seashell instead of a gold star. He held his breath as he knocked on the door a few times.

"Enter!" a musical voice sang out. AC entered the dressing room and stopped, his pen halted directly right over a pad of paper and his mouth dropped to the floor. Melody was wearing a black bikini as she combed out her wet hair. She turned to see AC. "Oh, I'm sorry; I thought you were someone else!" She stood with the grace of a ballerina and slipped on a royal blue skirt that clung to her slim hips, showing off her belly button piercings. "Might I help you somehow?" she asked him, sitting on a couch that was near a pool of water.

"Yes, my name is Arthur Curry, and I am doing an article for the Daily Planet, and I was wondering if I could be granted an interview with you?" AC asked her, hovering in the doorway. Even though he had seen every kind of hot girl on the beaches of Florida, he knew that this girl was something different.

"Oh, but of course!" Melody moved over and patted the cushion next to her. AC sat down next to her and posted the first question that came to his mind; "What is your opinion on the new government waste falsity?" The twenty three year old young man inwardly cringed at the question. He was just about to rephrase when he saw the fiery passion burning in Melody's eyes.

"I personally think that the government had better find another place to dump its toxic waste into other than in the beautiful and endangered place that is full of many undiscovered mysteries and wonders." That was all that AC needed to hear before they got to talking.

It was soon nine o'clock- closing time for SeaWorld.

"Oh, flippers, I can't believe I lost track of time yet again!" scowled Melody as she locked up her dressing room. "I live on the other side of town, near the beach" she explained to AC, pocketing her key and strapping on her roller skates. She stood up, putting on her wrist guards and helmet in one fluid motion as she skated backwards from AC as he followed her.

"Need me to walk you home?" Once again, AC wanted to kill himself for his stupid words.

"If you want." Melody didn't bat an eyelash at him and skated next to him as AC jogged after her. The pair traveled for about fifteen minutes before arriving at Melody's home.

AC could just stare as she unlocked the doors. Her home was two stories high, with a deck that wrapped around the entire upper floor. The outside was painted cream with colorful flower boxes; the house was right up next to the ocean, just as Melody had promised him.

"Are you a vampire or something?" Melody asked him, holding the door open for him. AC just shook his head and entered the foyer. Melody skated into the kitchen, twirling as she grabbed a can of apple juice from the fridge and tossing a soda at AC, who caught it with many years of flexibility. He popped the lid open and watched as Melody fed her aquarium of colorful tropical fish. AC reached out with his mind to talk to the sealife.

_Foodfoodfood? _the fish asked him, swimming in different directions. AC had to reassure them that he wasn't food; that he wanted to ask if they were being mistreated. The fish were quick to assure him that they were comfortable, even in winter; their mistress had the water at just the right tempature and that she always fed them once a day without fail.

"You take good care of your fish," AC observed.

Melody giggled a little at his praise. "When I was younger, I used to keep all kinds of pets. Cats, dogs, horses, hamsters, guinea pigs, even a few pigs!" She giggled at the look on AC's face.

"Well, I think I should be going now," AC muttered as Melody threw her can into a bin that read _To be recycled_. "You recycle?"

"Yeah, it's not like I'm a tree hugger or anything; I just like to help out the environment as much as I possibly can." Melody blushed again, her fingers going to tangled with a silver seashell locket that rested around her neck. "What's that?"

"It's the only thing I have that reminds me of my birth family." Melody opened it and showed it to AC. He saw a strong looking man with a blue eyes red mane of hair and beard and a woman with long, dark hair. He flipped through the many paintings and saw six little girls, each one younger than the last, but all sharing one chactoristic or another in common.

"What happened to them?" AC asked her, handing the locket back to its owner.

"They were killed at sea. I was the only survivor." Melody's sapphire blue eyes began to leak tears as she sobbed silently. She buried her head into AC's chest. The young man just held her close to him, rocking her gently.

"I'm sorry. It's just that…" Melody looked into AC's brown eyes as she wiped away her tears with her fingers.

"Don't be. I lost my mother when I was just a child." AC could relate to the beautiful creature crying in his arms. Without thinking, he wiped away a few tears that she had missed.

"Thank you." Melody leaned into his hand a bit more as he cupper her face. Her eyelashes were lined with teardrops. Without thinking, AC leaned down and kissed her forehead. Melody wrapped her arms around his neck as his lips moved to the tip of her nose, then landed on her mouth.

AC was surprised when she kissed him back. The collection of fish watched with interest as the two kissed. AC's hands moved down to her hips and the small of her back as her hands roamed through her dark blonde curls.

_Is this lovemaking? _a fish asked.

_No,_ AC answered, finally getting the guts to pull away. He rested his forehead against Melody's, panting slightly from the experience.

"Wowzers," whispered Melody, giggling a bit. She pulled out her cell phone and handed it to AC, snaking his out of his pocket.

"Talk to you tomorrow?" she asked, yawning behind her hand as she handed him back his phone.

"Yeah, sure." AC was floored by the girl that he had just met.


	4. Chapter 4

**Arthur's Mermaid**

**I do not own Smallville.**

**SUMMERY;**

**When A.C. meet a girl with several secrets tied to the sea, sparks fly, passions become uncontrollable and love takes over.**

**CHAPTER 3**

**Nine Months later…**

**PART II**

Before Melody knew it, she and AC was a couple. They would go to the beach and snuggle as they gazed at the stars, go roller skating, rock climbing and do other physical sports. They went slowly, as they both were nervous about revealing their secrets to the other.

One night, after Melody had showered, she dressed herself in sleep short and a sweatshirt (pic on profile soon) and went outback to say goodnight to her close friends and bodyguards.

"Silvermist! WaterLilly!" she softly called out. Two dorsal fins popped out of the water and quickly swan to her. The girl smiled at her bottle nosed dolphin friends.

_Yes? Did you call us? _asked Silvermist in her polite voice as she accepted a fish from her half human friend.

"I just wanted to wish you good night," Melody told her friends, giggling as WaterLilly giggled in her dolphin way.

_What happened? Did AC kiss you? Tell us,_ begged WaterLilly, joggling in place.

Melody sighed happily and she began her tale.

~xXx~

"Melody!" AC kissed her cheek. Today he was wearing orange swimming trunks and a black muscle shirt that showed off his six pack.

"AC," Melody giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing his nose. "What are we doing today?"

"It's a surprise," AC laughed, taking her tiny hand into his large hand.

Melody walked with her arm wrapped around AC's waist; the lad had his arm wrapped around her shoulders. Soon, they reached a club with flashing neon light and a sign that read, _The Silver Dolphin_.

The two walked to the front of the line, where a young man with long black hair tied into a tale was letting people in.

"AC! So good to see you again, mate!" the man greeted him in a heavy English accent. "Go on in- Pap will be very happy to see you again!"

When they entered, Melody was transported into an underwater paradise. The walls were different shades of blue, with realistic sealife everywhere. In a corner, was a glass wall that showed a mermaid and merman swimming around with dolphins. Melody reached out with her mind to speak with the sealife and to be reassured that they weren't being abused.

"You like it?" AC asked her as he led her to the bar.

"It's…" Melody was speechless at the detail that had gone into the club.

"AC! What a pleasure it is to see you again, mate! Who is the lovely lady?" called out a plump bartender with a motherly look to her.

"Melody, this is Mum- that's what everyone calls her. Mum, this is Melody, my girlfriend of nine months," AC proudly announced.

"Such a pleasure it is to meet you dearie!" Mum hugged her over the counter. "Pappy is upstairs with a cold, poor dear. Might I take your order?"

The two ordered water before beginning to talk about their high school lives.

Melody reveled that her parents were wealthy and that they had sent her older brother to a private high school. After much debating, Melody was sent to a public high school, were she was popular. She also made the varsity cheer squad, colorguard, gymnastics team and she was also in the Drama Club, the Theater Club, the Breakdance Club, the Performer's Society, and she even started up a club called Give a Heart, Change the World.

AC had been on the swim team all his life, to Melody's surprise. _No wonder he's got such a hot body!_ The girl blushed as the naughty part of her brain began to undress him in her mind.

AC noticed red creeping over his girlfriend's cheeks and stood, taking her hand in his. He led the way onto the dance floor, where they began to dance to the fast paced music that the DJ was blasting.

Melody danced next to AC, feeling the coolness of his body on her small body. Melody had an average temperature of 107 degrees Fahrenheit yearround. AC on the other hand, was about eighty nine degrees yearround.

Melody felt something around her hips; it was AC's hands. She in return looped her arms around his neck; AC had to stoop down a bit to allow his girlfriend to do so.

"After this…" AC whispered.

"Walk around on the beach?" Melody asked, kissing his nose.

~xXx~

_Bedtime,_ ordered Silvermist, seeing Melody yawn. They girl wished her friends goodnight before going up to her room and lying down on her bed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Arthur's Mermaid**

**I do not own Smallville.**

**SUMMERY;**

**When A.C. meet a girl with several secrets tied to the sea, sparks fly, passions become uncontrollable and love takes over.**

**CHAPTER 4**

**SECRETS**

**PART I**

The next morning, Melody woke up to the smell of hot chocolate in her kitchen. She crawled out of her bed and went downstairs. Her sleepy face smiled at the sight of her boyfriend.

"Hey AC." She kissed his cheek, taking her favorite mug of hot chocolate from his hands. He spun around as she took a sip. Melody hopped up onto the counter, swinging her legs as she drank.

"Hey, princess." AC used his nickname for his girlfriend. She finished up her drink and hopped off the counter, stalking towards her boyfriend before wrapping her arms around his waist and lean her head against his bare chest. She deeply inhaled his scent of the ocean and vanilla. AC wrapped his arms around her petite body and just held her close to him.

"Want to go swimming today?" Melody asked him out of the blue.

AC was surprised at her question, but he still agreed.

~xXx~

Fifteen minutes later, AC was in Melody's 'backyard' which was actually the ocean. He was swimming around in his swimtrunks as he waited for Melody to come out.

His mind found a pair of dolphins playing nearby. They soon swam up next to him and circled him, clicking words.

_Are you AC? Melody talks about you a lot. I think she likes you. Ohhh! I think that their calves would be pretty! _happily chattered one.

_WaterLilly, enough! _snapped the second dolphin.

"You know, I do agree with you. We would have cute calves." AC grinned at the dolphins.

"AC, I see that you have met my friends and bodyguards." Melody stepped out of the house in a royal blue string bikini. She slipped her feet out of her flip flops and sat on the miniature dock that served as a patio. She dipped her feet into the water before jumping in. "AC, meet Silvermist-" the second dolphin nuzzled the boy's hand. "And WaterLilly." The other dolphin happily swam circles around AC.

Melody dove into the water. AC followed her, but she had disappeared. Just as he was about to ask some of the local fish to help him look for her, two slim arms wrapped themselves around his waist. AC turned around and almost choked on water.


	6. Chapter 6

**Melody's Song**

**I do not own Smallville.**

**SUMMERY;**

**When A.C. meet a girl with several secrets tied to the sea, sparks fly, passions become uncontrollable and love takes over.**

**CHAPTER 5**

**SECRETS**

**PART II**

Melody was a _**MERMAID!**_ A real, live mermaid!

Melody's tail was two feet longer than her legs had originally been, and covered with scales in different shades of blue. Her dark brown hair flowed around her heart shaped face, making her sapphire eyes stand out even more than ever. Her silver seashell locket was around her neck as she impishly swam around AC.

AC swam back a few strokes, then superspeeded his way to Melody. The mergirl looked shocked at his abilities.

"What are you?" Melody's voice bubbled from her mouth.

_I don't know. I think my mother may've been a Metahuman_, AC answered her.

Melody's eyes widened when she heard AC's voice in her head. He placed her hands onto his chest. And leaned in closer to his face.

"Superspeed, breathing underwater, telepathic ability to communicate with sealife…" Melody shook her head and kissed AC.

AC was in heaven. He moved his hands through his mermaid girlfriend's flowey curls as she explored his chest, her fingers tracing his abs and muscles on his arms.

Melody pulled back first, panting hard. She rested her head against AC's chest, her tail wrapping around his legs. AC wrapped his arms around his girlfriend as her dolphin friends played nearby.

_I love you Melody_, AC's voice whispered inside her mind.

"I love you too, AC," Melody replied, swimming down. "Come on, there's something I want to show you!"

AC swam next to his mermaid girlfriend as she swan down into the deep abysm of the ocean. Soon, they reached a sunken ship with the figure head missing. AC remembered seeing a mermaid figurehead in the living room of Melody's home.

Melody fearlessly swam inside the ship, leaving AC to follow her. His mouth dropped open at the sight before him.

It was a pirate's heaven. Thick gold bars, silver jewelry, precious jewels, minted coins, and other expensive treasures. Melody dropped down and picked up a coin. She brought it up to AC and began to tell him of pirate's tales and interesting legends.

Finally, Melody began to swim up to the moon with AC following her closely. AC's head breached the surface first, where he took a deep breath of the crisp ocean air before turning to see Melody throwing her head out of the water, allowing for her long, thick, luxurious curls to fly around her sapphire blue eyes.

AC was gobsmacked at the mermaid's beauty underneath the new moon. She tilted her head back to look at the star filled sky. Melody floated on her back as she sang a pretty song that sent goosebumps up and down AC's spine.

"Tantsuyushchie medvedi,  
Okrashennye krylʹya,  
Veshchi, kotorye ya pochti pomnyu,  
I kto-to pesni poet,  
Odnazhdy v dekabre  
Kto-to derzhit menya bezopasno i teplo,  
Loshadi prygatʹ cherez serebro burya,  
Tsifry tantsa izyashchno vsyeĭ moyeĭ pamyati"

As melody sang, she drifted over to AC, where she swam around him several times before he was snapped back to earth. He reached out and took her hand. He held her tiny hand in her much larger hands as he pressed it up to his heart.

"I love you," he whispered, moving his lips closer to hers.


	7. Chapter 7

**Melody's Song**

**I do not own Smallville.**

**SUMMERY;**

**When A.C. meet a girl with several secrets tied to the sea, sparks fly, passions become uncontrollable and love takes over.**

**CHAPTER 5**

**SECRETS**

**PART II**

The next thing that Melody knew was that AC and her were in her bed… _**NAKED**_. She was terrified shitless out of her mind.

"Trust me, Melly," whispered AC, bringing her mouth down onto her large breasts. Melody arched her back and loudly groaned. Her fingers raked across her boyfriend's back, leaving bloody scratches. She wrapped her legs around his torso, tossing back her head, her long curls flying back.

She gasped when AC reached her soaking pussy. He licked it once, causing for his girlfriend to moan passionally. He smiled before he began to suckle at her pussy. Soon, he had milked her dry and moved up to kiss her. His erect little friend poked Melody, giving her an idea..

She slid her hands down so that they were grasping his large cock. She gently squeezed it, causing for AC to growl loudly. She smiled innocently at him before sliding her way down his long, lean body. AC loved the feel of his girlfriend's pussy on his body. Suddenly, he jumped as he felt Melody's tongue gently lick his cock. Melody's mouth suddenly clamped down onto his cock and began to suck and nip. AC groaned; he was in heaven.

Suddenly, he felt himself tense up and come to all over Melody's face. At first she looked surprise, then delighted as she licked up his delsious cum off of her pretty face. She slid her way up his body before rolling off of him. She walked up to a pole that AC realized led to the living room.

She began to pole dance, wrapping her body smoothly around the pole as she danced to a tune in her head. AC watched her, spellbind by her enchanting dance.

Finally, he could stand it no more. He rolled out of bed and stalked up to her. He grabbed her wrists and pinned her to the wall. He then began to kiss her, going from her forehead to her nose, to her chin, to her jawbone, to her collarbone…

Melody gasped when she felt AC tugging at her bellybutton ring with his teeth. She raked her hands through his brown curls as he positioned himself over her pussy. Melody shoved herself onto him and screamed as pain blinded her.

~xXx~

Melody awoke to find herself wrapped up in AC's strong arms. She snuggled herself deeper into his familiar embrace, deeply inhaling his scent of the ocean.

AC woke up and kissed the tip of her nose.

"How are you feeling, Melly?" he whispered, resting his forehead against hers.

"A little sore, and tired," she giggled, looking at the clock. It was nine o'clock in the morning. "I overslept by three hours!"

"Hush a bye now, love. We had a busy night," soothed AC. He rolled over so that he was over his stunningly beautiful girlfriend.

"You know, I heard that it always hurts the first time," Melody said, grabbing her boyfriend's erect cock.

"Only the first time?" he smirked before entering her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Melody's Song**

**I do not own Smallville.**

**SUMMERY;**

**When A.C. meet a girl with several secrets tied to the sea, sparks fly, passions become uncontrollable and love takes over.**

**CHAPTER 6**

**Surprises**

**Part I**

The next day, Melody and AC were on the beach, canoodling as they walked along the sunset lit beach.

Suddenly, AC's cell went off.

"Damn it," he muttered, picking it up.

"AC, it's Victor. We found another 33.1 lab in Hawaii. Can you meet us there?" Melody's ears picked up someone saying.

"Yeah, sure I'll be there." AC disconnected the call before turning to his one love and deeply kissing her. "I gotta go. My boss needs me." He walked with Melody up to the wharf before diving into the ocean.

~xXx~

Melody wasn't the kind of girl to just sit at home while her lover went out and did something.

So, after a quick decision, she dove in after AC. She used her seawater telefephy to get in touch with Silvermist and Water Lilly. After briefly telling them about where she needed to go, the two dolphins happily swan with their mistress to Hawaii.

~xXx~

AC sped through the water, enjoying the feel of the cool ocean again his skin. He chatted with the sealife that surrounded him as he rushed to Hawaii.

Soon, he reached it. He found the lab easily enough, with a little help from a little clownfish, who was more of a chatterfish.

AC chuckled at the clownfish's attempts to act like an adult clownfish. Suddenly, it zoomed off. AC didn't think anything of it…

Until a huge explosion rendered AC unconscious.

~xXx~

Melody was just a mile away when she felt the explosion.

_Help! Help! Help! _Cried a little voice. A little clownfish zoomed up to Melody. _A human is in danger! Please help him, fish girl!_ Begged the little clownfish before zooming off towards the source of the explosion.

Melody and her faithful dolphins followed the little clownfish. When they reached the place where the explosion originated, Melody felt her heart leap out of her chest.

AC was trapped underneath a giant piece of metal.

Melody the called on some bull sharks that were passing by the help her free her lover. Within a few minutes, AC was free, but still unconscious. Melody heaved his heavy body up to the surface. When her head breached the surface of the ocean, she spied a young African American man who she recognized at Cyborg, AC's partner. She heaved AC over to him before disappearing back into the sea.

~xXx~

Melody was just about the head back to Florida when Silvermist and Water Lilly stopped her. She turned and saw AC holding out a hand to her. She swam up to the surface, where AC was leaning into the water and took his hand. Melody concentrated before she felt a tingling feeling in her legs. She stepped out of the water wearing a deep sea green string bikini and her dark curl was loose. She wore tiny silver seashell earrings and her silver seashell locket.

She smiled at AC before turning to rest her eyes on the Justice League for the first time.


	9. Chapter 9

**Melody's Song**

**I do not own Smallville.**

**SUMMERY;**

**When A.C. meet a girl with several secrets tied to the sea, sparks fly, passions become uncontrollable and love takes over.**

**CHAPTER 7**

**Surprises**

**Part II**

The first person to do anything was Impulse, who zoomed up to Melody before kissing her hand and winking at her. Melody blushed and giggled before latching herself onto her boyfriend.

"Hello, beautiful," flirted Bart, still holding her hand. "I'm Bart, Bart Allen. But you can call me Impulse. And who may you be?"

"My girlfriend, Melody," growled AC, planting a kiss on the tip of Melody's nose. Melody giggled before wrapping her arms around AC's neck as she rested her head onto his chest.

Impulse made a funny face before zooming off to somewhere-or-other.

Green Arrow stared at Melody before he removed his sunglasses and hood.

"Melly?" he asked. Melody took one look and squealed loudly before launching herself at the multi billionaire playboy.

_**"OLLIE!"**_ Melody shrieked before standing back to look over the young man. "Well, well, well, ain't this a coiniedink- my brother is the Green Arrow!"

AC felt all the color draining out of his face at this new piece of information about his girlfriend. Oliver Queen was very overprotective of his girlfriend, Chloe Sullivan.

"Oh man, Melly, it is really good to see you again!" Oliver spun his little sister around in several tight little circles before setting her back onto her feet. "Well, I see that you grown some!"

"Oh, come on Ollie, I have been under five feet tall ever since I was a babe!" groaned Melody, wrapping her arm around her brother's torso as she hugged him yet again.

"So you're going out with Aquaman?" Oliver glanced at the water boy before grinning at Melody. Good choice." The billionaire grinned before turning to mutter into his watch.

"You and Green Arrow are siblings?" asked AC with a mixed look on his face.

"Correction. Oliver Queen and I are siblings," Melody sassily tossed back at him. "Ollie, what on earth had you been up to since I last saw you God knows how long ago?""

"It's kind of a long story, Melly," Oliver said, ruffling his little baby sister's hair up.

"Careful Ollie! Do you have any idea how long it took me to do my hair this morning?" Melody whined, finger combing her curls back into place.

"Sorry, Melly," chuckled the Green Arrow, hugging his little baby sister again before turning to face AC. "So you and Melly?" he asked the athletic young man in front of him. AC nodded, not quite sure of what to say to him. "Take care of her or else I'll kill you," he threatened the man before turning to bark orders at the rest of the team.

"That wasn't so bad, was it now?" Melody giggled, kissing her boyfriend's cheek before jumping back into the water. AC smiled as he dove in after her, his mind purely on fucking his girlfriend until she screamed his name.

~xXx~

Later that night, AC and Melody laid in bed, with only the bedsheets as their clothes.

"We've been quiet naughty," giggled Melody, moaning as AC kissed his neck, leaving a hickey on her fair skin.

"I can't help it. Having a sexy girlfriend with all the assist turns me on," smirked AC, grinding his hips into her ass, loving how tight and firm it felt.

"Well, let's just hope that you still love me when I got a fat stomach." Now it was Melody's turn to smirk at her boyfriend.

"You're… pregnant?" whispered AC, in shock. His hand went to Melody's flat, rocklike stomach, his fingers flexing as he felt for any sign of the bay.

"Fourteen weeks," she smiled sweetly at him before falling asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Melody's Song**

**I do not own Smallville.**

**SUMMERY;**

**When A.C. meet a girl with several secrets tied to the sea, sparks fly, passions become uncontrollable and love takes over.**

**CHAPTER 9**

**Love for Two**

The next morning, AC woke up to find his beautiful pregnant girlfriend spooned up into his body. He smiled as Melody squirmed a bit, finally settling with her head on his chest.

"My child," he whispered out loud with a grin.

Melody stirred, her eyelids fluttering open as she yawned widely.

"Good morning, beautiful," greeted AC with an earsplitting grin as he bent down to kiss her passionately.

"Good morning, AC," yawned Melody, sitting up to swing her legs out of bed.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" yelped AC, scrambling to gently force her back into bed. "Take it easy!"

"What?" Melody looked at AC with a funny look on her face. "I have to pee."

"Oh." AC looked embarrassed as he allowed for her to scuttle off towards the bathroom. He sat in bed for a few moments, wondering how much his life would change now.

~xXx~

As Melody stepped into the warm shower, she moaned in bliss. She lathered up her hair and tilted back her head to allow the water to trickle down her body more.

She heard the bathroom door open, but paid it no heed. She saw the blurry outline of AC at the vanity, no doubt hanging up a sticky note onto the mirror, which she did anytime she had to remember something important.

She paused as she rested her hand over her stomach. She felt a silly little grin spreading over her face as she grabbed her turquoise towel and draped herself in it before stepping out of the shower.

"Hey, handsome," she greeted her loving boyfriend, wrapping her arms around his waist and leaning her tiny body into his.

"Hey, Melly," he responded with a smile, turning to kiss her. "I hope you don't mind, but I set up a doctor's appointment for you."

"You mean a doctor with needles?" asked Melody, suddenly scared.

AC chuckled as he hugged her close to his firm chest. "Dr. Hamilton is the best in his field. Your brother has him appointed to be the Justice League's own private doctor in case anything goes wrong during our missions."

Melody knew all about the 33.1 labs that the team was obsessed with finding and destroying. AC had filled her in the night before on their way back to her house.

"If Ollie trusts him, then so do I," boldly announced Melody with a slight tremble in her voice.

~xXx~

"Hello, Arthur. It's nice to see you again," smiled Dr. Emil Hamilton, looking at the files in front of him. He glanced up to look at Melody a few times. "Okay, so today you're here for a regular pregnancy test, right?"

"You tell me," quipped Melody nervously.

Dr. Hamilton chuckled as he wheeled out an odd looking machine. "There is no need to be afraid, Melody. I'm going to check the baby's heart beat and see if it'll be a risky pregnancy. Then I'll be able to tell you what you can and can't do, alright?"

"You're the doctor," responded Melody, her voice still holding a quiver in it. "I;m not going to have to strip down, am I?"

"No, for this you can lift up your shirt," he answered her in a kind voice. He readied the gel as Melody lifted up her shirt and held AC's hand tightly.

"OHMYGOD!" she shrieked when the gel was smeared onto her stomach. AC jumped up. "That's cold!"

Dr. Hamilton chuckled at AC's immeadte reaction.

"I'm sorry, I forgot to warn you. You said you were only fourteen weeks along, and your baby bump is looking a bit bigger than normal," he informed the couple, moving the ultrasound utensil around a bit, trying to pick up a heartbeat.

"Is that normal?" asked AC worriedly.

"Of course not, it does happens in pregnancies. Some women don't show until their last two or three months and others like Melody here start pretty early and tend tp get pretty big by the ninth month." Dr. Hamilton looked at the screen, where a blurry shape was taking form. "The face is formed, complete with twenty three percent permanent teeth buds. There are even nails at the end of the fingers and toes. The genital organs are still forming, so you are not likely to be able to distinguish the sex yet.

The Doppler heartbeat count was picking up the heartbeats and images came across the screen the doctor identified the parts until…

_**CLIFFHANGER!**_

_**R&R, PLEASE!**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Melody's Song**

**I do not own Smallville.**

**SUMMERY;**

**When A.C. meet a girl with several secrets tied to the sea, sparks fly, passions become uncontrollable and love takes over.**

**CHAPTER 9**

**Love for Two**

"Wait a second… I'm picking up another heartbeat," announced Dr. Hamilton, moving the ultrasound around and pointed at the screen. "Right… Here! You see this little space between these parts here and there that… is another baby. Congratulations Arthur and Melody, you're having twins!'

"We're having WHAT?" shouted AC before passing out on the floor.

"AC! Oh jumping jellyfish, is he alright?" asked Melody in concert as Dr. Hamilton quickly checked out the young man who had passed out on the examination room floor.

"Yes, he's fine. He should come to in about four minutes. When he does, you can always get him back for making you pregnant with twins." Dr. Hamilton smiled at the young girl who was fussing over her boyfriend. "I'll have these pictures printed out for you. I don't think Arthur will remember this special occasion, judging by how hard he hit the floor."

It seemed like forever and a day before AC stirred form the floor.

"What happened? The last thing I remember was that Doctor Hamilton was saying… wait what was it that you said? My mind is like goo at the moment," AC weakly joked.

"I'm carrying twins!" squealed Melody, who was off the table and next to her loving boyfriend, who lost his equilibrium again.

"TWINS!" he shouted. He turned his attention back to Melody's stomach. "Baby, do you have any more surprises for me?" he asked in an exasperated tone of voice.

~xXx~

The following week, Melody was busy planning out the nursery for the babies. She had decided to go with an ocean theme and had painted her upstairs guest bedroom Tiffany blue with white baseboards. She found two cribs that resembled clamshells and changing stations that had sea critters painted on them.

AC had been busy with Justice League missions that Oliver kept throwing at him.

At the end of the day, the two were so tired that they just crawled into bed and slept together.

One night while Melody was three months along, she kept complaining that she felt the babies kicking her bladder, making her dart to the bathroom several times that night.

"You know something, babies, you'd better give your mom a break. She is a very hardworking woman who also cares for several overgrown children," AC scolded the unborn children, which only excited them even more.

"Give it a break, AC," groaned Melody from her spot over the toilet. "The babies like the sound of your voice."

"So do you, Melly, if I remember correctly," pointed out AC, gently kissing the back of Melody's neck, which was streaked with sweat.

~oOo~

One night about five months later, Melody woke up AC.

"It's time," was all that she said.


End file.
